Pasos del padre
by Flamebird1700
Summary: Damian Wayne ya no es Robin ni un niño, es un hombre on el manto de su padre y un legado que respetar. Aunque hay noches que por más que lo intente lo arrastran de vuelta al pasado. Slash Damian Wayne x Jon Kent


Pasos del padre.

Nuestra cuidad ya no es la misma sin ti, recuerdas fuimos los mejores sin importar quien lo diga, este era nuestro reino, ahora ya nada es lo mismo. Así me siento esta noche mientras combato la escoria que quiere invadir nuestras calles y me recuerdo que a ti no te gustaría que los matara aún si lo merecen y pese a lo que diga Tim yo respeto tu legado.

¿Porqué no lo haría?, si tu viste a través de mí como un cristal, sin importar lo horrible que fui contigo, sin importar lo mucho que luchamos uno contra el otro al principio, yo te gané y tú me ganaste.

Tú me elegiste a mí como tu compañero en la lucha contra el crimen, como tu apoyo para llevar el peso del manto, fuiste mi primera luz, la primera luz de un niño que nació de la sombras y por las sombras.

Termino con un grupo de pandilleros de poca monta, es una noche regularmente tranquila lo suficiente para que piense en ti, mentira todo el tiempo pienso en ti, todo el tiempo te extraño soy un niño perdido en el cuerpo de un hombre no sabes lo mucho que te necesito incluso más que cuando creí que moriste la primera vez.

Observo mi reflejo en una vidriera, ya no soy un niño, el símbolo en mi pecho me recuerda que incluso ya no soy un Robin soy...

—Así que aquí has esta todo el tiempo demonio, todo el mundo piensa que moriste— me sorprende una voz conocida, me doy vuelta y lo miro con reticencia.

Jason Todd ha cambiado tanto con el paso de los años ahora es un hombre, ha cambiado el casco por un antifaz negro, y una capucha roja que hoy lleva abajo, ya no tiñe el mechón blanco de su cabello y lo ha dejado largo.

Conozco ese antifaz por derecho debería ser mío y sé que él me lo daría si yo se lo pidiera, pero él también perdió alguien importante a pesar de las diferencias que tenía contigo. Igual que yo no es ni la sombra de sí mismo, yo perdí un padre esa noche no sé lo que Red Hood perdió pero sí que fue algo igual de importante.

—Si vienes de parte de Tim regresa por donde viniste Hood, él no es mi padre y no tengo que rendirle cuentas ya no hay nadie a quien deba rendirle cuentas— no puedo contener lo sombrío en mi palabras, el simplemente verlo a él me arrastra al dolor que he estado combatiendo desde que te fuiste.

Si no fuera por Jon de seguro sería el arma asesina que todos temían, la que Tim cree que me convertí, no puedo culparlo hemos tenido demasiado roces, hemos quebrantado la confianza uno de otro como para que algún día podamos conectar.

—No soy la nana de Tim y tampoco tuya, pero al menos pensé que no te esconderías de mí como lo has hecho de todo el mundo, somos familia ¡Maldita sea!, todos hemos perdido algo, no solo tú, no solo Tim perdimos incluso más que... —

—¡Cállate! No digas su nombre— no quiero escuchar su nombre todavía, no puedo soportarlo, hablando de confianza rota, y traiciones esta es la peor.

—No vine aquí a pelear Damian solo es que... es extraño me siento solo, esto no fue como la primera vez que murió y volvió a nosotros, esta vez mi cuerpo siente que no volverá y me siento... solo— su rostro esta tan avergonzado.

Hubo en tiempo en que pude burlarme de esa muestra de debilidad, haber bailado en mi arrogancia, pero sé que me lo reprocharías, de alguna forma te transformaste en una especie de conciencia, me atas a mi lado humano, vivo o muerto todavía puedes.

—Yo también me siento así— digo muy débilmente, lucho por no dejar escapar lagrimas.

¿Cuándo terminaré de llorar por ti?, perdí a mi padre una noche hace tres años y no puedo evitar sentirme tan perdido como si fuera ayer. Pero nosotros sabemos de primera mano todo lo que desencadena la muerte de un padre.

Apenas he sentido cuando los brazos de Jason Todd me cubren, yo en un callejón de Blüdhaven abrazado a Red Hood, llorando los dos como si fuéramos niños pequeños. ¿Alguna vez supiste el efecto que causabas en las personas? No, por supuesto que no, maldito héroe bienintencionado, incluso ahora no puedo evitar recordarte con tu patética sonrisa.

Distingo ahora que estoy cerca de Hood un pequeña línea color negro atravesando el murciélago carmesí en su pecho levanto la mirada y nuestros ojos se conectan por un segundo y puedo por fin ver el verdadero dolor de mi perdido hermano mayor.

—Tú lo amabas— no es una pregunta.

—Tú también— me dice y separa de mí limpiando las lagrimas de mi rostro.

—Como un hijo— exhalo

—Lo sé— se marcha en la oscuridad del callejón, pero sé que el volverá, que la carga de tu muerte ya no es tan pesado, que hay un pedazo de mi antigua vida allá afuera que no me ha traicionado.

Mientras salto por las azoteas a los brazos de Jon pienso en Todd y en ti, me pregunto si alguna vez supiste sobre los sentimiento de Jason por ti, si alguna vez fue correspondido, no lo creo tú eras tan transparente, que me hubiera enterado, quizás Todd solo oculto sus sentimientos en las sombras y dejó que fueras feliz solo eso.

Estúpido Todd, quizás hubiera tenido una oportunidad, quizás si hubiera otra persona a la que aferrarse aparte de mí no hubieras tomado una decisión tan imbécil como ir a buscar la muerte tú mismo.

Tú me enseñaste que valía la pena intentarlo, cuando te confesé ocultándome prácticamente en mi capucha mientras patrullábamos que quizás solo quizás me gustaban los chicos y que con "los" me refería específicamente a uno llamado Jonathan Kent. No te volviste loco, como Bruce, no llamaste imposible que un adolecente con más sangre en sus manos que un asesino promedio, tuviera que ver con el protegido y querido hijo de superman, gracias a tú apoyo tengo lo que tengo y si no fuera por la sombra de tu muerte realmente podría decir que soy feliz.

Me percato que alguien me sigue y me corta el camino, parece que es la noche en el pasado quiere asomar su feo rostro por varios flancos.

Jon Kent aterriza en la terraza de su apartamento en Blüdhaven, tiene un mal presentimiento, Demi no está, eso no es raro, usualmente llega un poco después de medianoche de patrullar, hay en el contestador un par de llamadas de Shawn presionando a Demi para entregar su último trabajo.

A pesar de que lo de ella y Dick no había funcionado siempre fue una gran amiga y madre de su único hijo Thomas. Tan unidos estaban que no era sorpresa que ahora que era una gran manejadora de arte, era la promotora principal de Damian Wayne él artista, cuando no estaba pateando traseros de criminales en la cuidad por supuesto.

A veces envidiaba la vida de Damian, trabajando sin horarios, sin dar explicaciones. No sometido a las presiones de ser el fotógrafo estrella del Daily Planet, a lo acosos de su padre para unirse a la Justice League, la tierra explotaría antes de que luchara mano a mano con Tim Drake, solo de pensar en cómo se sentiría su amante, le rompía el corazón.

Cuando Dick se fue no muchos quedaron en la esquina de Damian, todos pensaron que se había vuelto loco cuando acusó a Batman de asesino, esperaban y vigilaban cuando se iba a terminar de perder la cabeza y terminaría convirtiéndose en el asesino que casi todos creían que era por dentro.

Solo quedaron a él y Shawn y el pequeño Thomas Grayson de su lado, apoyándolo, juntando las piezas de su roto corazón, volviéndolo a la vida poco a poco. Aunque poco a poco dejaron de ser perseguidos, incluso aunque Demi y Clark Kent pueden ser tolerantes uno con el otro en navidad y otras fiestas, sabe que siempre los defensores del planeta mirarán a Blüdhaven con renuencia y que Superboy nunca será digno de su confianza como su padre Superman.

Pero quizás esta bien así Demi no necesita más presiones y él sabe que casi perder a su familia nunca será lo mismo comparado a lo que Damian Wayne perdió aquella noche.

Escucha el ya tradicional ruido de su amante colándose por la ventana, la puerta no es un instrumento muy usado en esa casa, mira el reloj él ha llegado demasiado temprano. Un golpe seco en el piso confirma sus presentimientos y corre en pos de su amante.

—¡Damian!— gritó sus nombre asustado al verlo sangrando al pie de la ventana.

—Estoy bien— exhaló su amante con dolor, a pesar de estar golpeado sonreía como si hubiera ganado la guerra.

Jon negó con la cabeza mientras abrazaba contra su cuerpo el maltrecho cuerpo de su amante.

—¿Una noche complicada, amor?

—Complicada es poco, Batman me hizo una visita, solo que él terminó peor.

Drake está frente a mí con el manto de murciélago, hubo un tiempo en solo pensar en aquello podría volverme loco de furia, ahora solo pienso que cada quien tuvo lo que merecía.

—Drake, quien lo diría rellenas el manto de Bruce, pensé que tendrías tu propia capucha roja y te llamarías Red Batman o algo así para justificar tu sentimiento de inferioridad— lo saludo con desprecio aunque ya a estas alturas no sé si odiarlo o tenerle lastima.

—Y tú crees que mereces ese traje, no eres digno de rellenar sus zapatos, Hood me dijo dónde estabas y vine a advertirte...

—Igual de mentiroso y manipulador que Bruce, Jason no te dijo nada, tú lo seguiste hasta aquí, los Robin nos tenemos lealtad Drake, aunque dudo que lo entiendas según tus palabras jamás fuiste uno— Jason podrá ser un patán pero tiene un sentido de la lealtad más alto que Drake, dudo ahora que incluso haga algo que pueda lastimarte. Eres la brújula moral de los dos peores Robin's en la historia de Gotham. El futuro depara muchas ironías.

—Tus palabras no me ofenden, solo son lamentos de un animal apaleado, sin el precioso manto que tanto deseabas, sin un padre, sin ser Robin ¿ahora quien es paría?— lanza contra mí las palabras que le dije yo una vez cuando era un niño.

—Te equivocas Drake, yo llevo el legado de mi padre, soy Nightwing—

Me golpea el rostro, para ser el inteligente, cuando se enoja puede volverse tan salvaje como yo o Todd, no le respondo no necesito golpearlo para ganar esta batalla, otra enseñanza de Dick, escupo algo de sangre —Regresa a Gotham a las faldas de el verdadero Batman, lo peones como tú no son bienvenidos en Blüdhaven— le digo con algo de cinismo.

—¿Peones? ¿Yo soy Batman!, el único, su heredero, a mi me dio la capucha de todos ustedes me escogió a mí.

—Por que Dick estaba muerto, solo eres un triste remplazo de Dick Grayson— otros dos golpes más y casi caído al suelo.

—¿Remplazo?, te oyes como Jason solo que lastimas menos que él— hay demasiada furia en su palabras como para creer que no le afecto.

—Y quien dice que busco lastimarte Drake, solo digo la verdad, incluso ahora solo eres un peón, un intento de Robin jugando a ser Batman, recibiendo ordenes por un comunicador—

Más golpes quiere callarme a golpes, él sabe que es verdad.

—Solo estas enojado porque te quite a tu padre, sigues siendo el mismo niño arrogante y estúpido de siempre.

Miró a Tim Drake a los ojos pocas veces lo he visto perder el control, esta quizás tan perdido o más que nosotros si solo puede aferrarse a Batman, apenas y puedo hablar pero sé que me escucha —Dime Tim, tú mentor te ha contado historias mientras patrullan por los tejados, se ha molestado en escucharte aunque solo digas tonterías, te ha dado consejos sentimentales, te ha sobornado con helado en tus malos días, te ha amado por lo que eres y no por lo que quiere que llegues a ser — Me mira sin entenderme.

—Tú no me quitaste nada, Bruce asesino a mi padre, tú nunca tuviste nada que ver, regresa a Gotham y no vuelvas a Blüdhaven y dile a Batman, al verdadero, que yo nunca pisare su ciudad, no por miedo, si no por amor a Jon y respeto a Dick.

La Batfamilia esta partida a la mitad y sé que lo estará para siempre, nada volverá a ser lo mismo sin ti Dick, me pregunto si tú sabías que ibas a morir en esa misión, no lo sé. Pero si estoy seguro que Batman lo sabía el te mandó a tu muerte como un objeto desechable, él nos arrebató la luz.

Estamos rotos Dick y perdidos en la noche sin ti.

Despierto en mi cama con Jon a mi lado me duele el cuerpo, estoy seguro que Tim rompió huesos en mí que no sabía que existían, aunque yo lo rompí a él de otro modo.

—Voy a matar a Drake cuando lo vea— refunfuña mi amante mientras se acerca a mí con ese adorable gesto de preocupación que no puede evitar poner ya sea que este combatiendo con The Joker o cortándome un pulgar con papel.

—No te molestes por eso, ya te dije que yo lo dejé peor— me dejo acomodo en las almohadas mientras él revisa mi heridas minuciosamente.

—Eso no impide que quiera partirle la cara.

—Usualmente Batman causa ese efecto en las personas— le digo acariciando su mejilla.

—Creí que Drake no era Batman para ti.

Esos grandes y hermosos ojos me miran asombrados.

—Hubo un tiempo en creí que quizá Drake tenía salvación, hoy me mostró que no, es un Batman en todo el sentido de la palabra. Tan triste como un Batman...

—Tan solo como uno— me interrumpe mi dulce y tonto salvador del mundo.

—Sabes Jon hubo un tiempo en creí que mi destino era ser Batman, pero ahora que lo pienso, siendo Robín y luego líder de los Titanes, yo estaba siguiendo unos pasos y claramente nunca fueron los de Batman, es una lástima que no me diera cuenta hasta que demasiado tarde— termino con pesar en mi voz.

—Si Dick te viera ahora, estaría muy orgulloso de ti Damian, todos los días yo lo estoy Nightwing—

Los primeros rayos del sol se asoman por la ventana, es un día nuevo, una nueva vida, soy Damian Wayne hijo de Dick Grayson, soy Nightwing...

"El gran reconstructor. El catalizador del cambio, que renace eternamente para empezar de nuevo".


End file.
